Verde chillón
by JoKer-jo
Summary: Y es que no podía evitarlo. Su pelo cambiaba de color sin que el lo deseara. Este fic participa en el Reto "El sombrero seleccionador" del foro "Las cuatro casas"


**Summary**: Y es que no podía evitarlo. Su pelo cambiaba de color sin que el lo deseara.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, nada es mío a excepción de la historia y algunos personajes.

**Aclaración**: Este fic participa en el Reto "El sombrero seleccionador" del foro "Las cuatro casas"

**Número de palabras**: 598 exactamente. Ni más ni menos.

* * *

.

.

**Verde chillón**

.

.

—_ ¡Tiene el pelo verde!_\- exclamó alguien.

Y es que Teddy no lo podía evitar. Cada vez que estaba nervioso, su pelo lo demostraba de una manera particular.

Cambiaba de color según su estado de animo. Según su padrino Harry, era un metamorfomago.

Volteo a ver a la persona que había gritado y su rostro se tornó rojizo al ver muchos ojos más que lo observaban, y por consecuente, su pelo volvió a cambiar de color, esta vez en un rojo furioso, que demostraba la vergüenza que sentía al ser objeto de miradas curiosas.

Odiaba ser el centro de atención. Odiaba que su pelo cambiase de color y que lo dejara en evidencia. Odiaba también que todas las personas lo mirasen como si fuera un bicho raro.

Estaba apunto de exigir que dejaran de verlo, cuando una voz adulta se escuchó.

—La selección está a punto de empezar. Quiero que se formen en dos filas. Los chicos a la derecha y las chicas a la izquierda- indicó la voz adulta.

Un nuevo retorcijón apareció en su estomago. Su enojo había apocado a la sensación principal, los nervios. Ahora que se acercaba la hora, su pelo volvió a ser de antes, un verde chillón.

— ¡Oye, ten cuidado!- se quejó un chico. Sus ojos se abrieron al ver como el color verde pasaba a un rosado pálido.

—Lo siento- se disculpo avergonzado. Otra cosa que odiaba era la nata torpeza que tenia. A cada dos pasos que daba o tropezaba o chocaba con algo.

—Ya es hora- anuncio Neville.

Las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron, mostrando todo su resplandor. Los nuevos estudiantes se posicionaron, las dos filas, ante el lugar donde se encontraba el sombrero seleccionador.

—Bien- llamó Flitwick con un _sonorus_, acallando a todas la voces —Empecemos- anuncio y empezó a nombrar.

Podía escuchar los susurros y como estos aumentaban en torno a su pelo.

—_Lupin, Edward_\- llamó por segunda vez el profesor.

Teddy alzó la mirada, saliendo de sus pensamientos, y a pasos apresurados, y evitando no caer en el proceso, se dirigió hacia el lugar. Sintió al sombrero posicionarse sobre su cabeza y cerró los ojos. Harry le había dicho una vez que el sombrero te ponía en una casa, guiándose según lo que había dentro del corazón. No entendió a que quería referirse, no hasta que una voz en su cabeza interrumpió sus pensamientos.

_"Veo que estas nervioso"_ susurró la voz _"Es normal estarlo, todos lo están en su primer día" _aseguró_ "Por lo que veo eres alguien muy especial. No deberías estar molesto por el don que tienes. Es algo que heredaste de tu madre. No todos los magos tienen esa habilidad, por lo que deberías estar orgulloso de tenerlo. También puedo ver que tienes un gran corazón, una bondad, al igual que tu padre. No quieres ser el centro de atención ¿timidez, tal vez? Pero sé cual es la casa perfecta para ti."_

— ¿Ah, si?- susurro Teddy.

_"Si"_ le aseguró la voz _"También sé que ambos no nos arrepentiremos"_

— _¡Gryffindor!_\- exclamó el sombrero. Los gritos de júbilos no se hicieron esperar. Avergonzado, y con el pelo de color rojo, se dirigió hacia la mesa de los leones. Fue recibido con risas alegres y comentarios divertidos sobre el color de su pelo.

Teddy dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada. No volvería a enojarse con su condición, no después de saber lo muy importante que era serlo, y porque representaba a su madre y, en igual parte, a su padre.

—Bienvenido a casa- le dijo un chico más grande.

—Si, a casa- susurró sin dejar de sonreír.

* * *

_¿Reviews? ¿Dudas o quejas?_

Diablos, no quiero maldecir pero... ¡fue tan difícil escribir usando una menor cantidad de palabras!. Cada vez que quería borrar palabras para llegar con la cantidad exacta, más era el numero que había. Algo muy difícil para mi ahora que lo veo. Por otro lado, amé escribir sobre Teddy (creo que entrará en mi lista de favoritos ;D)

Por ahora, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

_Saludos, Joker-jo (o¬o)/_


End file.
